


Feeling 50

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Feeling 50

“I still don’t feel fifty,” I said, setting the dessert plates in the sink.

“Yeah, after all that leaping, it probably feels strange to be just one age,” Al chuckled. “Ain’t no piece of cake, huh?”

“Speaking of cake…” I pinched another chunk off the remainder. “This is, beyond a doubt, the best one I have ever tasted.”

“I’ll pass your compliments on to Nancy at Turrini Bakery.”

“Maybe I’ll have some for breakfast.” As I licked the last of my stolen pinch off my fingers, I felt Al’s arms slide around me. “And what are you doing?”

“Feeling fifty.”


End file.
